A Circle of Sorts
by MissTLock
Summary: Love lost and love found.  Blaise/Astoria, Astoria/Draco, Draco/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Ginny/Blaise.  /30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge at HPFC forums/
1. I'd Know, Wouldn't I?

So, I decided to do another challenge at the HPFC forum. :D Go me? It's the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge. So I'll try to keep putting them up daily. So whether it's in 30 days or not, you'll still get 30 chapters of this story. :D There's only two pairing that I actually like in this. I'm not a fan of Blaise/Ginny and I don't really know Astoria, but I had an idea for Astoria and Blaise and I saw this challenge and was like "I am INSPIRED!" XD So yay. They will be a mention of the pairing AlScor in one of the drabbles, but if you don't like that you can skip the chapter it's in. I'll post a warning before.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter. I so want to be known worldwide for an amazing book.

Prompt: **Love? What do I know about love? **

Pairing: Blaise/Astoria **  
**

**

* * *

-  
**

**I'd Know, Wouldn't I?**

"Are we in love?" Astoria asked quietly. Blaise couldn't help but look at her in confusion. What kind of question was that? Astoria was hardly one to blurt out something random without thinking it through more times than usually necessary. Theirs wasn't a relationship of just casual speaking.

Blaise then snorted, "Love? What I know about love?" He laid back on the grass, smirking at Astoria who was frowning down at him. "I've had _so_ many wonderful examples in my life."

"You're not taking this question seriously, Blaise," Astoria chided him.

Blaise frowned, then. "I don't know if we are. I'd know when we were, wouldn't I? But what do I know about it?"

Astoria's eyes were sad, but firm as she looked away. "I guess so."

Three weeks later Blaise had lost her. He should have said more.

* * *

_And that's all for that one. See you tomorrow! _


	2. Mirrors

Here's another one! I had to stop myself from putting it up before classes today. I knew I wouldn't have time, since I was already late for it. Stupid math. Could you believe when I was planning out the oneshots this one was the one that was hardest to put a pairing to? And when I put the pairing to it and started writing it came out really easily. Weird.

I would like to say that I love Draco. Love him. :D I hope I got all the mistakes out when I reread it a few minutes ago. But knowing me, I probably missed a glaringly obvious one. haha.

**Disclaimer**: /cries/ I want the money! Give it to me! I need to buy a $400 camera for my photography class. /angst/

Prompt: **Amethyst**

Pairing: **Draco/Astoria**

* * *

-

**Mirrors**

"Will you put my necklace on me?"

Draco looked up from putting on his shoe to see his wife standing in front of their full length mirror, holding out a thin silver chain, an amethyst pendant swaying back and forth. It was their third anniversary gift, from his mother. Considering they were going out to dinner with his parents, it seemed like a suitable accessory. Her dress even matched the deep color of the gem.

Draco stood and took the necklace gently from Astoria's hand. Her light blonde hair, just a shade darker than his, was pulled up in a simple yet elegant bun. As he hooked the necklace, he let his breath ghost over the back of her neck, immensely satisfied when he felt her shiver.

Placing a quick kiss to the back of her neck, he wound his arms around her waist, looking at the sight they made in the mirror. This was what he had imagined when he had been younger. A graceful pureblood woman, who's beauty was only rivaled by her strength. His smile was a bit bitter when it appeared, but Astoria said nothing of it, taking them in also.

"You two look ravishing," the mirror sated.

Astoria sighed, while Draco's smile became a bit softer.

"Mirrors," Astoria muttered.

-

* * *

_Day 2 COMPLETE! Yay for me. Let's all hope I can keep this up. :D _


	3. Grip

Oh, man, I can't tell you how happy I am to be able to write one of my favorite Harry Potter pairings. :D I mean, I have to be a fan of Harry/Ginny because I'm a major fan of Ablus S. Potter, and how would be come to be if Harry and Ginny weren't together? :D Okay, I do like Harry and Ginny just as themselves, but I'm a slash fan, through and through, so... :P

So, even if this is horrible I still love it.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, nothing's changed since yesterday, except the fact that I now own a pack of gum. Nice, right?

Prompt: **Marked **

Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**

**

* * *

-**

**Grip**

Every time Draco had been with Harry, he never showed his arm. His long-sleeved shirts were pulled up, but never off. That piece of skin had been covered, and Harry didn't need to be reminded of his shame; he'd already seen enough of it over the years.

Though the one time he had thought he wouldn't see Harry, wearing a plain, thin t-shirt under his robes, was a day he had been wrong.

Like all other times, they hadn't planned coming together in a tangle of limbs and bodies, but they had. When Harry had slipped his robes off his shoulders, Draco didn't realize for a long moment what was open for all to see. Harry had, though.

Harry didn't kiss it; he barely even looked at it. He had gripped Draco's arm, covering the mark up, in the tightest grip Draco had ever felt, and kissed him with all the softness of a blasting hex. It had hit Draco's heart, making it stop, before going even faster. Harry understood.

Because Harry was marked too. Harry, stupid, selfless Harry, didn't see victory when he looked at his own mark, he saw loss. He saw the people who had died—probably even Draco's idiot friend Crabbe—in that jagged scar. That moment was what had caused Draco to fall in love with the Hero Gryffindor.

So Draco let him clench his mark possessively, angrily, because they knew that marks didn't define them any more, less even, than each other did.

-

* * *

_Yes, I put it up before the day was over. I might have one up in the early hours of the morning, but I don't know. _


	4. A Little Bit of Both

Well, I missed yesterday, and today (it's like 3:30 in the morning), but I'm putting up two, maybe three, since I looked at the clock. haha. This is Harry and Ginny. I was going to put up another Harry and Ginny but that one wasn't just about their relationship with each other (which is what is happening with these first five) so I wrote this one up in a jiffy. :D I like how it turned out, I think. I'm not sure I can write Harry/Ginny that well. I guess I'll see from the reviews, if I get any. haha.

**Disclaimer**: No one knows my name, I think I'll go to Boston. Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm too busy writing fanfiction and listening to Boston, by Augustana to fight for the ownership rights. Darn.

Prompt: **Dreamily**

Pairing: **Harry/Ginny **

**

* * *

**

**A Little Bit of Both**

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry frantically trying to make their children actually finish their packing. James would smirk (knowing he hadn't packed a single thing), Albus would pinch the bridge of his nose (thinking he _had_ packed everything, but he would be the last one to finish, after forgetting half a dozen items), Lily would roll her eyes (because Harry just didn't understand that girls did things right, no matter what), and Ginny just sat there, smiling dreamily, thinking she was going to wake up any moment and find herself eleven again and all these years would be part of her overactive imagination.

Ginny had dreamed of these moments back before any of the awful things in her life had happened. Harry, her husband, and their children (just as assertive as her and as stubborn as him) all living peacefully and happily.

She watched with soft eyes as their children all filed up the stairs to "pack", not in the least bit cowed even after their father's ranting, and Harry fell into the seat beside her with a tired huff.

"You know, you could have helped me out there Gin," Harry pouted good naturedly.

Ginny leaned into his side, closing her eyes when his arm curled around her shoulders. "But it's so fun to watch you think you're getting through to them." She smiled. "You know they'll be running around the house tomorrow morning packing things, even if they think they already have everything packed; they are your children."

Harry let out a snort that slightly shook her, and she was glad he couldn't see how amused she was. "You can't blame it only on me; I've seen you're brothers packing for Hogwarts."

"I guess their a little bit of both of us, then," she stated, gently taking Harry's hand in her own.

She doubted that she would wake up to find herself eleven again. She had never had that wonderful of an imagination.

* * *

_There should be another one or two coming up in a few minutes. Go me!_


	5. Partners

Well, this is really short, but I had the idea, but it didn't really come out the way I wanted it. Plus, Ginny was thirteen, and still mostly liking Harry so... Oh, what ever, this is really short and not that amazing, sue me. No, don't really sue me. I'm not made of money, you know.

**Disclaimer**: You're going to get on of these with every chapter because I think they are wicked fun to tell people the different reason why I don't own the rights to a mega-popular book.

Prompt: **Dancing **

Pairing: **Ginny/Blaise**

**

* * *

**

**Partners**

When the dark Slytherin had asked her to the Yule Ball Ginny had almost said yes, before she remembered sweet Neville, who had, stuttering, asked her just two days before. She had then thought about Ron, and decided it was the right choice. Her brother would have gone crazy if he had found out about it.

But in her dress robes, looking out over the bodies, as she danced with Neville, she saw the Blaise leaning on the wall, looking like he was a predator in a room full of prey. It had caused her to shiver, but she had firmly looked away, intending to make the most of her dance with Neville.

Even if she wanted to be dancing with that dark Slytherin.

* * *

_Love me. Yeah, that's what I said. You better do it too, or I'll come and MAKE you love me. We'll see who's laughing then. ;)_


	6. Choices

Okay, yeah, I decided to put "today's" up, since "tomorrow" I'm going to be taking a gazillion pictures of things for my photography class, since I _just_ got my frickin' exspensive camera and our homework (around 40 pictures) is supposed to be done by Monday. I still need to buy the book for that class. Whoops. haha.

**Disclaimer**: If I don't own Harry Potter after 40 days, and my fanfiction suffers by the waves of angst, life me up so high that I can not fall. (Adaptation of: Flood, by Jars of Clay, lovely song, I suggest listening to. It's Christian to boot, but even if that's not your bag baby, you can still enjoy a good song)

Prompt: **"I chose **_**you**_**." PIKACHU! **(just kidding about the pikachu thing, I just take 'em when I see 'em) **  
**

Pairing: **Harry/Ginny**, hints of **Harry/Draco**

* * *

**Choices**

The bed was warm, despite the cool air of the house. Harry pulled his wife closer to him, burying his face in her hair. She took a breath to begin speaking, and he had to take his face away.

Ginny's face was closed down, but her eyes showed sadness. His arms tightened slightly around her. "He was looking at you today."

Harry knew immediately who she was talking about. There was no way he could not. Harry had seen it too, but he knew he didn't feel the same way about the look as Ginny did.

Harry loosened his grip, but kissed her temple. "There's nothing I can do about looking, Gin."

Ginny's eyes closed, and she nodded. "I know that. I just hate what he's thinking when he looks at you."

Harry forced a chuckle, even as his body wanted to shiver with the onslaught of memories of those eyes. "I doubt, even if he is thinking about it, he would do anything. He's got a family that he loves now." Harry took a moment to force his face not to show his lingering feelings, before he turned Ginny's face towards his. "Besides, I chose _you_, Gin. Nothing and no one are ever going to make me regret that choice."

Green eyes met brown and they shared a long moment together. Harry kissed his wife, trying to put the memories back in the tightly locked part of his brain.

Just because he didn't regret the choice, did not mean he didn't regret the choice had to be made.

* * *

_WOOT For me! See you tomorrow! _


	7. Alone

Well... Um sorry? "Tomorrow" turned into a long couple of months didn't it? haha. It's all good now. I'm actually going to start trying to post on this in a semi-regular basis. No promises, but I'll try. :D I'm also going to start putting in the character section the pairing (or in this case the main person) in the latest chapter. I guess when it's over I'll just put the character selection back at none. Why is there only a choice of two? It would cause much less confusion for me. :(

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have had to give up my entire paycheck to pay the electric bill. (and then come up short and have to borrow money) So no worries. I don't own it. :P

Prompt: **Soldier**

Pairing(s): **Blaise/Astoria **and **Blaise/Ginny. **

* * *

**Alone**

Blaise didn't believe in karma. If karma had existed his mother would have been dead at least ten times over. Ginny had believed in karma, but Astoria hadn't.

"Karma exists, Blaise. Just because your mother is still, unfortunately, alive, doesn't mean that people don't get what's coming to them. Voldemort died because of all the evil he did."

He would smile, shake his head, and lovingly mutter, "Gryffindors."

"Karma? Karma is just a fairy tale for people too stupid to do things themselves."

He would smile, take her into his arms and show her that he did things for himself. Like a Slytherin.

His girls were both one of a kind. As different as they were they had both went off and gotten themselves a soldier. His Ginny and his Astoria. His loves.

Blaise didn't want a soldier. He wanted those girls. But karma didn't exist, and as good as he was now, he still didn't get them.

* * *

_Yay! Okay, hope you like it. :D  
_


End file.
